


Michael's self-exploration

by Slashaddict96



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: Bisexual michael langdon, Body Image, Gen, Kinktober, Masturbation, Michael's first time at masturbation, Underage Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 14:23:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16220921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slashaddict96/pseuds/Slashaddict96
Summary: Dealing with body issues and emotional problems Michael decides to take advantage of that





	Michael's self-exploration

_Michael was standing in his bathroom looking at himself in the mirror he wasn't a huge fan of the way his body looked sure he had a cute face but his body was another thing,_

_He thought he looked like a scrawny twig boy he was unsure if it was just his teenage hormones making him think this way or if he truly hated his body_

_On his way back to his room he pulls off his shirt as it was extremely hot that day and his room felt like a sauna he than plopped down on his bed picking up a magazine to flip through while flipping he found a page on sex it was more of a sex ed article but still,_

_While going over the page Michael came across a drawing of a penis and a vagina his face suddenly went red like as if he was watching an r rated movie with ms mead and a love scene came on_

_He than started to feel an arousal come over him, to be honest, Michael's been feeling things for both genders he considered himself bi-curious or maybe biromantic he didn't know much about sexualities_

_As he laid there he started to feel his dick rise his face getting more sweaty than usual,_

_He couldn't take it much longer he reached his hand into his pants and began to pump slowly he started to moan out which made him go harder and harder he than started to play with his nipples as they were nice and erect by than_

_Michael could feel himself about to come so he kept pumping as fast as he could he pulled down his pants and boxers and pumped one last time,_

_Moaning out reaching his climax a huge white gush of cum shot out Michael was surprised to see it be that much_

_After getting cleaned up Michael laid back on his bed he suddenly didn't hate his body as much as he once did_

_****_ **the end**


End file.
